


New Beginnings

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

There was nothing saying he couldn’t get to know a pretty lady while on the job. As a matter of fact, if he didn’t try and get to know someone while at work there was a possibility he was never going to meet anyone, because he was always at work. 

Across the bar, he spotted a young lady by herself. Her smile was bright, but if he looked past her eyes, he could see that she was unhappy. That blue feeling didn’t match her beauty. It didn’t match her radiant smile. “Hey there,” he said, thinking how stupid he sounded when he was trying to be flirty. “What’s a beautiful woman like you doing here all by herself?”

“What makes you think I’m alone?” she replied, as the bartender approached with her drink in hand. 

As he looked her over, he tried to channel his inner profiler; he was getting pretty handy at it being around such talented professionals. “Well,” he said, “For starters, when you walked in, you walked in slowly, as if you weren’t sure where to go or what to do. You’ve also been looking at your phone a lot, but you haven’t been doing anything with it, which makes me think you’re looking at a picture, reminiscing maybe about something or someone. I should also mention that I saw you walk in by yourself,” he laughed. He probably should’ve led with that, but he wanted to sound more impressive than he was.

“I didn’t know you were paying so much attention to me,” she replied, a shy smile peeking its way out from underneath her sadness. That little smile was even more beautiful than the toothy grin she’d flashed the bartender as soon as she walked in. “Aren’t there plenty of other ladies you could be paying attention to?”

“Yea,” he said motioning to the crowded bar. “There are a lot of other women here, but they don’t all look like you.”

“So I’m special,” she said, as if she’d heard it all before. 

She was, for some reason, but that sounded cheesy. “Honestly, you looked sad, and I don’t think a woman as beautiful as you should ever be sad. Mind if I buy you your next drink?”

“Only if you give me your name,” she said sweetly. She didn’t expect to meet anyone tonight, or even if she did, she didn’t expect to want to let them in, but this southern gentleman with sweet eyes and a thick twang made her feel comfortable. “My name is Y/N.” 

She extended her hand, turning from the bar and sipping on her drink as she snaked her hand in his. “My name’s William Lamontagne Jr.,” he said, the suffix rolling off his tongue like honey. “It’s nice to meet you, Y/N. That’s a beautiful name.”

“Well, thank you Will,” she replied, taking a final sip of her drink. Will signaled for the bartender to bring her another drink on his tab. “What brings you here tonight?”

As he looked around to see if his partner from the FBI had arrived yet, he pulled his jacket open, reveling his badge. “I’m actually on a case right now,” he said, ordering a beer for himself - drinking on the job was definitely a New Orleans thing. “I’m waiting for my partner from the FBI to get here.”

“You working on that case of the killer in the quarter?” she asked. 

He nodded. People were fearful. So shortly after the hurricane and now there was a killer on the loose. “Can I ask what brings you here? What’s making you so sad?”

She swallowed hard, pulling out her phone once again and looking at the picture on the face of it. When Will looked over, he could see Y/N snuggling up close to someone; he assumed the man either died or broke her heart. “My ex-boyfriend,” she sighed. “I know I shouldn’t still have his picture on here after all he did to me, but I was in love with him for two years, and I haven’t found a way to let go just yet…I figure maybe a couple of drinks will get him out of my head.”

“How could someone go and break your heart like that,” he said, leaning in and clinking his beer bottle against her glass. “Well, I don’t want to pry. But whatever happened he’s not worth the sadness in your eyes.”

She laughed, leaning in and touching his arm with her free hand. “Oh, I know. And I won’t ever be going back to him, but it still hurts to know I wasted my time.”

He understood that feeling. He dated for relationships, he didn’t date to pass the time. If he went out with someone, he was interested. “I’m sorry someone wasted your time, sweetheart. There any chance you’d be willing to give me your number?”

She moved in closer to him, smiling as she started the ten-digit number. “Don’t waste my time too, okay Will? I don’t know if my heart could handle it.” Again, her phone turned on, a message coming through from a name he could only imagine belonged to her ex.

“That him?” he asked as she nodded, the name somehow seeming like a match for the picture she had of him. “You wanna take a picture with me? Start of something new?”

“I’d love that,” she said, pulling in close to him so they could take a picture together. There were people in way of her arms, so he grabbed her phone and took the picture for them. They actually looked pretty cute together. He turned his head to see that his FBI partner, Agent Prentiss had arrived. “That the partner you were waiting for?”

“Yea,” he sighed. “Unfortunately, I have to get back to work, but you mind sending that picture over to me. I’d like to have someone to look at to keep my mind off the case.”

With a smile, she zipped the picture over to him. “New picture, new beginnings, right?” she asked, showing him her phone which was now sporting their picture together.

“Absolutely, to new beginnings,” he replied, clinking glasses once more before changing the picture on his phone. “Now we match. I think we look a lot better than you and he did together anyway.”

“Agreed.”


End file.
